Christmas Gifts
by OoNakuoO
Summary: Chapitre spécial Noël. Quand Hook et Rumpelstilskin s'offrent des cadeaux à Noël, voilà ce que ça donne.


C'est une histoire spéciale noël, qui peut être considérée comme le chapitre 4 de **Technoly is Magic.**

Enjoy !

* * *

Déambulant dans les rues enneigées de Storybrooke, Hook repensait à ce que Emma lui avait expliqué.

Flash back

_"Emma darling, quel est un "Noël" ?" Demanda Hook en la regardant curieux._

_Emma regarda le capitaine pendant deux secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait._

_"Noël est une fête chrétienne, une religion de ce monde, qui célèbre la venue du fils de dieu sur terre" commença-t-elle, "aujourd'hui l'aspect religieux n'est plus aussi présent, mais ça reste un jour que beaucoup célèbre. Le 24 Décembre au soir ou le matin du 25 Décembre, on offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime, à notre famille ou autre, c'est une tradition", acheva-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur les détails qui entoure cette fête qui jusque là n'avait jamais vraiment était un moment joyeux dans sa vie._

Fin du flash back

Des cadeaux, pensa-t-il laissant son regard errer sur les diverses enseignes des magasins l'entourant, hum ?! Mais oui !

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon accroché au lèvres, Hook s'avança avec délectation vers l'entrée de la boutique qui l'intéressait.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin n'était pas un homme heureux dans l'immédiat. Sa chère Belle venait de l'envoyer faire ses courses de Noël après l'avoir sermonné pour ne faire aucun effort pour se réconcilier avec les gens et donner une meilleure image de lui.

Dire qu'il avait espéré pouvoir lui faire une agréable surprise le soir du 24 Décembre, avec un dîner aux chandelles, à côté d'un feu de cheminée douillé et d'un énorme sapin de Noël décoré avec goût, et bien sûr, beaucoup de cadeaux. Ils avaient des années à rattraper après tout, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais non, voilà que le loup devait expliquer avec moult détails la fête de Noël à sa Belle, et donner toutes sortes d'idées étranges à cette dernière.

Voici donc la raison de sa présence dans ce froid polaire à deux jours de noël, à la recherche de "cadeaux pour faire amande honorable" et afin "d'essayer de faire cesser le ressentiment général envers sa personne", pensa-t-il sarcastique. Comme si c'était possible. Mais ce qui l'irritait vraiment, ce n'était pas de devoir faire "amende honorable" comme le disait sa douce moitié, non ça c'était plutôt facile, il allait faire cadeau du loyer que tous lui devait pour le mois de décembre et janvier, c'était amplement suffisant et extrêmement généreux de sa part. Non, le problème venait du fait qu'elle voulait qu'il LUI offre quelque chose ! Sérieusement ? Plutôt se couper la main gauche pensa-t-il ironique, mais non, Belle avait parlé et ainsi Rumpel le ferait.

Mais il avait une idée bien spécifique en tête. Souriant sournoisement, il pensa que Belle n'aurait rien à redire sur son choix, après tout, ce serait "utile" kukuku !

Les passants ayant entendu ce rire démoniaque, se pressèrent de laisser un large périmètre au tour du Dark One, personne ne voulait attirer son attention, pas en temps normal, et encore moins quand il était dans cet état là, frissonnèrent-ils.

* * *

_Le matin de Noël_

Rumpelstilskin ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, pour trouver un panier emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge et avec des petits crocodiles vert coiffés d'un chapeau de noël.

Même sans lire la carte attachée au paquet, Rumpel était presque sûr de l'identité de l'expéditeur. Aussi, c'est avec précaution et qu'il se pencha pour prendre la carte.

From : Hook

To : Crocodile

Evidemment, pensa-t-il désabusé.

"Qu'y a-t-il Rumpel ?" Demanda Belle depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, "Pourquoi restes-tu sur le pas de la porte ?"

En le voyant esquisser un pas vers la poubelle extérieure, elle aperçu le paquet qu'il tenait à bout de doigt, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose particulièrement repoussante.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif elle le suivit dehors. Qui donc avait envoyé un cadeau à son cher Rumpel ? Ou était-ce un cadeau de son père pour elle ?

"Rumpelstilskin" appela-elle douce mais autoritaire, "de qui vient ce cadeau et à qui est-il adressé ?"

Voyant qu'il allait encore essayer d'esquiver le sujet tout en commençant à ouvrir le couvercle de la poubelle, elle lui pris le cadeau et des mains, et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle retourna à l'intérieur.

"Belle, darling, s'il te plaît.. Ce n'est rien qui vaille la peine de.." Il s'arrêta net sous le regard d'avertissement de cette dernière.

"Rumpel, c'est un cadeau pour toi ! Je t'ai demandé de faire un effort avec lui alors, s'il te plaît ouvres le" le supplia-t-elle, "je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais il faut passer à autre chose maintenant, et regardes, il a fait un effort, alors s'il te plaît..."

Gold la fixa du regard un long moment avant de soupirer, résigné.

"Très bien, voyons voir ce qu'il a trouvé cette fois" dit-il dans un ton de souffrance.

* * *

Au même moment, Hook arrivait sur le pont de son navire, amarré dans le port de Storybrooke, après une soirée festive chez les Charming où Snow-White l'avait convié.

C'était vraiment une expérience agréable, pensa-t-il heureux, pour une fois Emma avait même était détendu autour de lui, et ils avaient ris ensemble ! Il s'entait que bientôt, il réussirait à la conquérir ! Et il avait était invité à fêter le nouvel an avec eux aussi !

Oui, la vie commençait enfin à sourire au Grand, Sexy et Génialissime Captain Hook ! C'était une pensée agréable.

Tout à sa rêverie, il butta contre quelque chose qui, il était sûr, n'était pas là la vieille.

Baissant le regard, il découvrit un gros paquet cadeau, comme ils y en avait hier soir sous le sapin chez les Charming. Tout en posant le sac de cadeaux qu'il avait reçut la vieille, sur le pont, il tendit la main vers le paquet à ses pieds.

Apercevant une carte accrochée dessus, il l'ouvrit.

From : The Dark One

To : One Hand

Oh oh, pensa-t-il avec une excitation malsaine. Qu'est ce que le Crocodile avait bien pu lui envoyer ?

Nul doute que ce ne serait pas à son goût. Peut être qu'il devrait retourner voir Emma avant d'ouvrir le lourd paquet. On ne sait jamais, suivant ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, peut être qu'il pourrait porter "plainte" contre le Lâche et ainsi obtenir une forme de vengeance à son encontre.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, décida-t-il tout en redescendant de son navire, son cadeau dans les bras.

* * *

...

Belle explosa de rire en voyant ce que le pirate avait envoyé à son Rumpel.

"Belle" appela ce dernier d'un ton agacé et blessé, "Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves amusant." Finit-il avec un grimace.

Toujours entre deux rires qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir, Belle tenta de le rassurer.

"Je suis désolée Rumpel, mais tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt amusant. Après tout, qui oserait t'offrir un kit complet de crèmes, shampoing et lotions de soins pour le corps et le visage ?" Demanda-t-elle hilare.

Toujours en faisant la moue, il se consola en pensant que au moins, son cadeau devrait plaire tout autant au misérable pirate.

* * *

"Bien Hook, ouvrez le qu'on en finisse" Emma regardait avec curiosité l'imposant cadeau de Mr Gold.

Tout en buvant sa tasse de café, elle se demanda pourquoi Killian était le seul, à part elle, à avoir reçu un cadeau de Gold, qui ne soit pas une simple lettre les exemptant de payer le loyer qu'ils lui devaient.

Pour sa part il lui avait offert un collier avec un cygne en argent, accompagné d'un mot lui souhaitant un _Joyeux Noël_.

"Tu promets que si jamais il s'agit de quelque chose de mauvais, tu l'enfermeras dans une cellule pour toujours" lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Je doute que ce soit nécessaire" lui dit-elle, "Belle ne lui permettrait pas de faire quelque chose qui pourrait résulter à son enfermement" Lui assura-t-elle.

Hook pouvait presque plaindre le Crocodile sur ce fait, il était complètement soumis à une femme. Chose qui ne risquée pas de lui arriver pensa-t-il avec arrogance, oubliant commodément ses propres déboires avec la belle blonde têtue face à lui. Milah n'avait jamais tenté de le diriger ou de lui résister, et aucune autre femme ne comptait pour lui. Sauf Emma, son esprit lui fournit-il traîtreusement.

Décidant de ne pas continuer cette ligne de pensée, il prit le paquet dans sa main droite et commençant à déballer son cadeau avec son crochet.

Devant le regard perplexe et insulté du capitaine, Emma s'avança curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait reçu. Tout en en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse, elle se pencha derrière lui et... recracha son café sous l'effet de l'hilarité absolue qui la gagnait.

Détournant son regard de son "cadeau", Killian regarda Emma et fut encore une fois surpris du frisson qui traversa son corps et de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur pouvait battre. Dieu qu'elle était belle en cet instant.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est trop drôle !" Réussit à dire Emma qui haletait pour reprendre sa respiration.

A ces mots, Killian se rembrunit, faisant la moue, il lui dit qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce sujet.

"Vous ne voyez pas ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours hilare, "Mais enfin, Killian c'est le cadeau parfait pour toi !" Dit-elle en pointant les deux livres qu'il avait reçu et où on pouvait lire les titres : "**Le monde moderne pour les nuls**", "**L'encyclopédie de la culture générale de A à Z**" et "**L'électricité, c'est quoi ?**".

* * *

Review ?

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et Joyeux Noël à tous !

Merry Christmas


End file.
